Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack)
CD 1 In With a KABOOM! Enthält Variationen von "McGale's Navy" *3x01: Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz, dann schickt Ben Ethan und Goodwin zu den beiden Absturzstellen, damit sie sich als Überlebende ausgeben können. Main Title * LOST Schriftzug aller Episoden Awed and Shocked *3x01: Sawyer und Karl versuchen von den Käfigen abzuhauen, nur um von Tom und Juliet wenig später wieder gefangen zu werden. Fool Me Twice *1x02: Der Marshal wacht auf *3x02: Eine Gruppe von Anderen geht auf die Elizabeth, was Sun dazu bring Colleen zu töten, wobei Sayid und Jin in einer Schießerei verwickelt werden. Pagoda of Shame Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x02: Jin fragt Sun, warum sie mitgekommen ist *3x02: In einem Flashback spricht Sun mit ihrem Vater auf Jae Lees Beerdigung. Auf der Insel sagt Sayid zu Jin und Sun, dass sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich haben. The Island *3x03: Lockes Vision Eko of the Past *3x03: Eko hat Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder Yemi, der ihm erscheint und ihm sagt, dass es Zeit sei zum beichten. Danach brennt Ekos Zelt, was Charlie und Hurley dazu bring ihn herauszuziehen. Nachdem sie sich umdrehen ist Eko verschwunden. Church of Eko's *3x05: Eko nimmt seine Aufgabe als Priester an. Leggo My Eko *3x05: Eko wird vom Monster angegriffen und getötet. Seine letzten Worte zu Locke sind "Ihr seid die nächsten". Romancing the Cage Variation von "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Nothin'" *1x12: Kate bekommt ihr Spielzeug-Flugzeug zurück (Variation) *3x06: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex im Käfig *3x17: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex in seinem Zelt *4x03: Sawyer fragt Kate, warum sie die Insel so dringend verlassen möchte *4x04: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex in seinem Haus in "Otherville" *4x09: Kate sitzt am Meer und wäscht sich *5x09: Sawyer winkt Kate bei den Baracken zu (Variation) *5x10: Kate erfährt, dass Juliet und Sawyer zusammen sind Under the Knife Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x06: Jack schneidet Bens Niere an und befiehlt Kate zu fliehen *5x11: Juliet behandelt den jungen Ben in der DHARMA-Krankenstation Teaser Time *3x01: Bens und Kates Frühstück (längere Version des Anfangs des Stückes) *3x07: Juliet gibt Rachel eine Spritze *3x07: Kate und Sawyer entkommen von den Anderen, während Juliet Anweisungen gibt zu wieder gefangen zu nehmen und wenn nötig zu töten. *3x07: Juliet weint nach Edmunds Tod Here Today, Gone to Maui Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x08: Juliet erschießt Pickett und Jack zwingt Kate zu versprechen niemals zurückzukehren. Distraught Desmond *2x23: Libby erzählt Desmond von ihrem verstorbenen Mann (Variation) *2x23: Penny trifft Des am Stadion *2x23: Michael bekommt Walt zurück *2x24: Desmond findet Pennys Brief in seinem Buch und wirft danach alle Bücher aus dem Regal der Station *3x07: Rachel sagt Juliet, dass sie schwanger ist *3x08: Charles Widmore sagt Desmond, dass der Whiskey mehr wert ist als was Desmond in einem Monat verdient und dass dieser deshalb nicht gut genug für Penny ist *3x08: Des redet mit seinem Freund über Zeitreisen und geht dann zu Penny in die Wohnung *3x08: Nachdem Des mit der Schmuckverkäuferin geredet hat, geht er durch die Stadt und sieht das Army-Plakat *3x08: Desmond trennt sich von Penny *3x08: Desmond erwacht auf der Insel, Charlie bringt ihn zu seinem Zelt (Soundtrack-Version) *3x17: Des trifft seine Exfreundin (kurz) *3x17: Desmond trifft zum ersten Mal auf Penny/Des findet Naomi *3x23: Charlie teilt Penny mit, dass Desmond bei ihm auf der Insel ist *4x05: Des ruft Penny aus der Telefonzelle aus an *4x05: Des und Penny telefonieren *4x13: Desmond und Penny wiedervereint *5x03: Penny bekommt ihr Baby *5x03: Desmond geht zur Oxford University, um Daniels Mutter zu suchen *5x03: Desmond sagt Penny, dass er die Sache mit Daniels Mutter vergessen wird Achara, Glad To See Me? *3x09: Jack ist gezwungen Thailand zu verlassen nachdem er Achara gezwungen hat ihm ein Tattoo zu geben. Ocean's Apart Juliets Thema *3x09: Die Anderen nehmen Jack mit sich, während Sawyer und Kate Karl nachts alleine im Dschungel lassen, um weiter zu ihrem Lager zu ziehen. *4x06: Juliets und Goodwins Picknick am Strand *4x06: Ben sagt Juliet, dass sie ihm gehört *4x06: Jack küsst Juliet The Lone Hugo Variation von "Mess It All Up" *3x10 Hurley besucht Libbys Grab Fetch Your Arm Variation von "World's Worst Landscaping" *1x18 mehrere Hurley-Szenen (Variation) *1x18 Hurley trifft auf Rousseau *2x18 Hurley verfolgt Dave im Dschungel *3x10 Vincent führt Hurley zum DHARMA-Bus Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Nothin' *1x17: Michael sagt Walt, dass er ein neues Floß bauen will *1x17: Shannon küsst Sayid am Lagerfeuer *1x22: Kate und Tom unterhalten sich im Auto darüber, wie sich alles entwickelt hat und küssen sich *2x09: Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie gerettet wurden *3x06: Sawyer sagt Kate, dass er sie auch liebt *3x06: Kate sagt Kevin, dass sie ihn liebt, aber nicht bleiben kann *3x10: Kate und Sawyer kehren zum Strand zurück *3x10: Hurley erfährt vom abgekarteten Spiel seines Vaters *4x04: Kate und Jack treffen sich nach der Verhandlung *5x08: Sawyer sieht Kate wieder Shambala *3x10 Hurley fährt den Dharma-Van Claire-a Culpa *1x10: Thomas meint, das Baby sei das beste, was ihnen passiert sei *1x10: Claire entschließt sich, ihr Baby doch nicht zur Adoption frei zu geben (Variation) *1x12: Charlie bittet Rose ihm zu helfen *3x12: Charlie und Claire schicken eine Möwe mit einem um den Fuß gebundenen Brief los um Rettung zu finden. A Touching Moment Enthält eine kurze Variation von "Ex Marks the Jack" / "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Juliet offenbart, dass sie eine Akte über Jacks ganzes Leben hat *3x13: Jack spielt das Lied bei den Anderen auf Klavier (Variation) *3x13: Jack sagt Kate, dass die Anderen ihn gehen lassen und dass er für sie zurückkommen wird *4x10: Jack macht Kate einen Heiratsantrag *5x11: Jack sagt Juliet, er sei zurückgekehrt, weil es seine Bestimmung sei und sie entgegnet, er solle besser herausfinden, warum er dazu bestimmt sei Sweet Exposé *1x02: Sayid zeigt Kate, wie hoch sie müssen, um ein Signal zu bekommen (Variation vom Ende des Stückes) *3x14: Nikki rennt durch den Dschungel, vergräbt die Diamanten, rennt weiter und fällt vor den Überlebenden vermutlich tot auf dem Boden Storming Monster *3x15 Kate und Juliet rennen vom Monster weg Heart of Thawyer *3x15: Die Überlebenden genießen das Essen dank Sawyer *Mx09: Arzt erzählt Michael von seiner Internet-Bekanntschaft Juliette is Lost *1x01: Charlie, Jack & Kate gehen durch Dschungel, es regnet (Variation) *1x06: Jack, Kate, Charlie und John laufen durch den Dschungel, erreichen die Höhlen (Variation) *1x13: Locke und Boone laufen durch den Dschungel (Variation) *1x13: Locke wirft Boone das Messer zu und lässt ihn allein (Variation) *3x16: Juliet wird zur Insel gebracht *5x08: Miles steigt zu Sawyer in den Bus (Variation) *5x11: Kate bringt Ben zum Sonarzaun Beach Blanket Bonding *3x17 Jack akzeptiert Juliet im Camp der Überlebenden Rushin' The Russian *3x18 Mikhail kommt rennend aus dem Dschungel als er das Geräusch der Leuchtpistole gehört hat Deadly Fertility Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x18 Sun erfährt dank Juliet, dass ihr Baby von Jin ist Dharmacide Bens Thema. *3x20: Bens Geburt *3x20: Ben betrachtet das Foto seiner Eltern *3x20: Bens Dharma-Putsch *4x09: Ben behauptet, Alex bedeute ihm nichts (Variation) *4x09: Ben bei Alex' Leiche *4x14: Ben verschiebt die Insel *5x01: Ben erzählt Jack, wann er Locke das letzte Mal gesehen hat (ca. 7. min.) *5x06: Ben erzählt Jack vom Apostel Thomas *5x10: Sayid hat auf den jungen Ben geschossen und lässt ihn liegen *5x11: Roger sagt Kate, dass er ein schlechter Vater ist (Variation) *5x11: Kate fragt Richard, ob er Bens Leben retten kann (Variation) *5x12: Ben entführt Alex (Variation) *5x12: Ben gibt zu, dass Alex' Tod seine Schuld war (Variation) *5x12: Ben trifft auf das Rauchmonster (Variation) *5x12: Ben sagt Locke, dass das Monster ihn am Leben gelassen hat (Variation) CD 2 Paddle Jumper *3x21: Karl läuft durch den Dschungel, schnappt sich ein Kanu, und paddelt um die Insel. She's Dynamite *3x21: Jack erzählt den Überlebenden von seinem Plan gegen die Anderen; mit Hilfe von Danielles Sprengstoff von der Black Rock. The Good, The Bad and the Ominous *1x10: Charlie bietet Claire seine Freundschaft an (Variation) *3x21: Juliet sagt den Überlebenden, dass Ben die DHARMA-Station "der Spiegel" dazu nutzt, alle Signale von der Insel zu blocken, die nicht von den Anderen sind Charlie's Fate Enthält Variationen von "Charlie's Temptation" *3x21: Desmond offenbart Charlie, dass er sterben muss, damit alle anderen gerettet werden Paddle Jumper Reprise *3x21: Karl kommt an und warnt die Überlebenden, dass die Anderen früher als erwartet eintreffen werden. Sechs Stunden zuvor teilt Ben den Anderen mit, dass Jacob will, dass sie sich beeilen. Ta-Ta Charlie *3x21: Charlie verabschiedet sich von Hurley. Heirloom Holiday *1x07: Charlie wirft die Drogen ins Feuer *1x22: Charlie wirft die Marienstatuen mit dem Heroin ins Meer. *3x21: Charlie erinnert sich an das Weihnachtsfest, als Liam ihm den Drive Shaft-Ring gegeben hat Greatest Hits *3x21: Charlie erinnert sich an die Nacht, in der er Claire getroffen hat, und zeigt Desmond seine "Greatest Hits"-Liste, bevor er zum Spiegel taucht, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen Flying High *3x22: Nicht auf der Insel, Jack ist kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen als er das Opfer eines Autounfalls rettet. Auf der Insel, Jack führt den Großteil der Überlebenden zum Sendeturm um Hilfe von Naomis Frachter zu rufen, währenddessen warten Sayid, Bernard und Jin im Camp um die Anderen aufzuhalten. The Good Shepherd Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Jack erzählt Naomi, dass er früher Neurochirurg war. Sie zeigt ihm wie man das Satellitentelephon benutzt, Manifesting Destiny *3x22: Charlie wird von den Anderen im Spiegel befragt. The Looking Glass Ceiling *3x22: Ben erfährt von Charlies Anwesenheit im Spiegel, währenddessen tappen zehn Andere in die Falle der Überlebenden, sieben von ihnen sterben. Der Plan scheitert jedoch, da nur zwei der drei gelegten Bomben explodieren; Jin, Sayid and Bernard werden gefangen genommen. Ex Marks the Jack Variation von "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Jack wird aus der Haft entlassen, unterhält sich mit Sarah *3x22: Außerhalb der Insel bekmmt Jack Besuch von seiner Exfrau Sarah. Auf der Insel versichert Jack der Gruppe, dass alles OK sein wird und drängt sie, weiterzugehen. *Mx01: Christian gibt Jack die Uhr und sagt ihm, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen habe Jintimidating Bernard *3x22: Ben befiehlt den restlichen drei Anderen, Tom, Ryan und Jason, Jin zu töten um zu erfahren wohin Jack und die anderen Überlebenden gegangen sind. Bernard sieht sich daraufhin gezwungen zu sagen, dass sie sich auf den Weg zum Sendeturm befinden um den Frachter zu kontaktieren, und dass Karl sie vor der früheren Ankunft der Anderen gewarnt hat. Ben bemerkt, dass er von seiner eigenen Tochter verraten wurde und sagt Tom er solle warten bis die zeit gekommen ist um Jin, Sayid und Bernard zu töten. Benomination of the Temple *3x22: Ben sagt Richard er solle seine Leute zum Tempel führen und erlaubt Alex ihn auf der Suche nach Jack zu begleiten. An Other Dark Agenda Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Ben erlaubt Alex ihn auf der Suche nach Jack zu begleiten. Kate Makes a Splash Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Kate ist um Jin, Sayid und Bernard besorgt. Diving Desmond *3x22: Desmond taucht hinab zum Spiegel um zu verhindern, dass Mikhail ihn erschießt. Weapon of Mass Distraction *3x22: Charlie drängt Desmond sich vor den Anderen im Spiegel zu verstecken. The Fallen Hero *3x22: Nicht auf der Insel, Jack sieht im Krankenhaus einen TV Bericht wie er die Opfer des Verkehrsunfalls rettet. Sticking To Their Guns *3x22: Sawyer und Juliet trennen sich von der Gruppe und machen sich auf den Weg zurück zum Strand. Torture Me Not *3x22: Ben befiehlt Mikhail Charlie zu töten und das Störsignal unter allen Umständen laufen zu lassen. Er, Greta and Bonnie kümmern sich seit jeher darum, um ihre Leute daran zu hindern etwas darüber zu erfahren. Through the Locke-ing Glass *3x04: (1:34 - 2:12): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x22: Nachdem Ben in anschoss und zum Sterben im DHARMA Massengrab zurück ließ, will Locke sich das Leben nehmen als ihm Walt erscheint und ihn davon abhält indem er ihm mitteilt, dass er noch etwas zu tun hätte. The Only Pebble In the Jungle Enthält Variationen von "Hollywood and Vines" und "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *3x23: Jack sagt Kate, dass er sie liebt und dies sei der Grund warum er sich für Saywer einsetzt. Early Mourning Mystery *3x23: Nicht auf der Insel, Jack trauert um jemanden der weder Freund noch Familienmitglied ist. Auf der Insel, die Gruppe ist noch eine Stunde vom Sendeturm entfernt, als sie auf Ben treffen. Patchy At Best *3x23: Auf Befehl von Ben erschießt Mikhail Greta und Bonnie, nur um danach von Desmond angeschossen zu werden. Währenddessen bekommt Ben fünf Minuten alleine mit Jack All Jack'ed Up *3x23: Jack kann sein Rezept nicht noch einmal einlösen. Hold the Phone *3x23: Ben versucht Jack zu warnen, dass Naomi nicht die sei für die sie sich ausgibt und wenn sie den Frachter kontaktieren alle auf der Insel sterben müssen. Er fragt ihn nach dem Satellitentelephon damit sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen können. Als Jack sich weigert Ben das Telephon zu geben, gibt dieser ihm eine Minute Bedenkzeit bevor Tom Jin, Sayid, und Bernard tötet. Als Jack sich weiterhin weigert hört man Schüsse und es scheint als seien die Geiseln getötet worden. Daraufhin prügelt Jack auf Ben ein und droht Tom ihn nach der Rettung der Überlebenden zu töten. Code of Conduct *3x23: Bevor Bonnie stirbt gibt sie Charlie den Code um das Störsignal abzuschalten, es ist der Song "Good Vibrations". Act Now, Regret Later Enthält Variationen von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" und "World's Worst Lanscape" *3x23: Jack sagt Kate er musste Jin, Sayid, und Bernard töten lassenaber er werde Ben töten nachdem dieser miterlebt wie die Überlebenden gerettet werden. Am Strand zeigt sich, dass die Geiseln keineswegs getötet wurden. Tom, Ryan, und Jason haben nur in den Sand gefeuert. Als Sawyer und Juliet nach einem Weg suchen die Anderen unbewaffnet zu überwältigen, erscheint Hurley in einem DHARMA und überfährt Ryan, Sayid bricht Jason das Genick. Tom ergibtsich zwar aber Sawyer erschießt ihn trotzdem dafür, dass er Walt vom Floss entführt hat. Hurley ist der Meinung, dass dies unnötig war, aber Saywer erwidert er hätte Tom die Kapitulation nicht geglaubt. Just What the Doctor Ordered Enthält eine Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x23: Jack jammert bei Dr. Hammill über sein Leben. Hurley's Helping Hand Enthält eine Variation von "Hurley's Handouts" *3x23: Hurley sagt Jack er habe Jin, Sayid und Bernard gerettet und versichert Claire, dass es Charlie gut gehe. Looking Glass Half Full Enthält Variationen von "Distraught Desmond", "Life and Death" und "The Hunt" bzw. "Keamy Away From Him" *3x17: Naomis Helikopter stürzt ab *3x23: Nachdem Charlie mit dem Code das Störsignal deaktiviert hat, erhält er eine Nachricht von Penelope Widmore, Desmonds Freundin. Er fragt sie nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort und ob sie auf dem Boot sei, dass Naomi auf die Insel geschickt habe. Penny sagt, dass sie weder etwas von einem Boot noch von einer Naomi wisse. In diesem Moment erscheint Mikhail vor dem Bullauge und zündet eine Handgranate, was dazu führt, dass Wasser in die Station läuft. Um Desmond vor dem Ertrinken zu retten, schließt Charlie die Tür zum Kontrollraum bevor Desmond mit Penny sprechen kann. Als der Wasserstand mehr und mehr ansteigt, schreibt Charlie eine letzte Nachricht auf seine Hand: "Not Penny's boat - Nicht Pennys Boot". So ertrinkt Charlie nach der Erfüllung seines Schicksals *4x01: Hurley sagt, dass Charlie im Spiegel seine Meinung geändert hat und er deshalb auf ihn hören wird (Variation) *4x01: Jack und Kate hören den Hubschrauber (Anfang des Stückes) JACK FM *3x23: Die Gruppe erreicht den Sendeturm und macht sich daran den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Naomi Phone Home *2x23: Jack, Sawyer und Sayid schwimmen zum Boot *3x04: (1:15 - 1:40): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x08: Bisher bei LOST *3x23: Nachdem sie endlich die Dauerschleife beendet haben versucht Ben ein letztes Mal davon abzuhalten den Frachter zu kontaktieren, er ist der Meinung dies sei der Anfang vom Ende. Naomi gelingt es ein Siganl zu bekommen doch bevor sie mit dem Frachter sprechen kann trifft sie ein Messer im Rücken, geworfen von John Locke. Jack ist extrem wütend und es kommt zu einer Konfrontation. Locke droht Jack ihn zu erschießen wenn er ihn dazu zwingt, nimmt die Waffe jedoch runter und sagt Jack er solle das nicht tun und geht weg. Jack spricht mit einen Mann mit Namen Minkowski, welcher ihm mitteilt, dass das Boot auf dem Weg sei. Die Freude unter den Überlebenden ist groß, da sie annehmen nun endlich gerettet zu werden; wissen sie doch nicht, dass laut Charlies letzter Nachricht, diese Leute nicht sind wer sie vorgeben zu sein. Flash Forward Flashback *3x23: Jack und Kate am Flughafen ("Wir müssen wieder zurück!") *4x04: Jack sagt bei Kates Verhandlung aus *4x10: Jack und Kate streiten sich (letzter Flashforward der Folge) *5x04: Jack und Kate unterhalten sich auf dem Boot über Aaron *5x04: Kate will von Jack wissen, wieso er sie angerufen hat End Title * Abspann aller Lost-Episoden Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Listen